bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerpuff Girls Z: Secret of the Oasis
Powerpuff Girls Z: Secret of the Oasis is a live action/animated science fantasy comedy film based on the film Ready Player One which was based on the book of the same name. It sets in the world of Ready Player One though the eyes of RWBY and Powerpuff Girls Z where the girls have loggin a quest to find the Easter Egg before Nolan or Salem gets it. Delvoped by KirbyStar Studios, its being co-produced by B-Master Animation, Rooster Teeth, Amblin Entertainment, and Village Roadshow Pictures while being distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures. Story From the wild minds of Steven Spelburg and Ernest Cline, the Powerpuff Girls are now roomates of Wade Watts who lives in Cloumbis, Ohio in the year 2045. Where the world become an dystorpan place and that the only way out of this normal and dark reality is to go into an virtual insane reality called the Oasis. Made by James Halliday and Ogden Morrow of Gregarious Games, it was designed to be to most epic virtual world full of pop-cultural references. However, James has passed away in 2040, and what he left behind was a quest to find three hidden keys to unlock the greatest easter egg ever. with the help of a user named Art3mis and her team of Hunteress called RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang), who in reality Art3mis is named Sam and the Hunteress are little chibi versions of themselves but different, they might have a chance to win the Oasis challenge againest Nolan and a computer virus named Salem. Cast *Nicole Bouma as Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z *Kelly Metzger as Buttercup, the short-tempered member of the Powerpuff Girls Z *Maryke Hendrikse as Bubbles, the happy-go-lucky member of the Powerpuff Girls Z *Lindsay Jones as Chibi Ruby / Ruby Rose *Kara Eberle as Chibi Weiss / Weiss Schnee *Arryn Zech as Chibi Blake / Blake Belladonna *Barbara Dunkelman as Chibi Yang / Yang Xiao Long *Kevin Hart as George Beard / Cuphead *Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins / Mugman *Tye Sheridan as Parzival / Wade Watts, a Gunter and one of the "High Five", who wishes to win the Quest so he can leave the stacks. *Olivia Cooke as Art3mis / Samantha Cook, a famous Gunter, one of the "High Five" and also a member of an underground rebel organization, who works with various allies to ensure the OASIS is kept free and out of the hands of IOI. *Lena Waithe as Aech / Helen Harris, a Gunter and one of the "High Five", who is male in the OASIS and longtime friend of Wade's. Aech runs a virtual garage in her free time to create and fix various vehicles and items, and deflates the first-person shooter competition on Planet Doom. *Ben Mendelsohn as Nolan Sorrento, the recently appointed CEO of Innovative Online Industries, who seeks full control over the OASIS. He leads the Sixers, an army of indentured servants in the OASIS. *Jen Brown as Salem, a dark computer virus in the Oasis that used to be human but accidentlly downloaded her subconscious into the mainframe. *T.J. Miller as i-R0k, a freelance weapons and magic item dealer and bounty hunter, who is often employed by IOI. *Simon Pegg as Curator / Ogden Morrow, a co-creator of the OASIS, who eventually left the company due to personal reasons. He harbors a concern about how many people have developed an unhealthy dependency on the game. *Mark Rylance as Anorak / James Halliday, the deceased co-creator of the OASIS, who includes an Easter Egg hidden in the OASIS after his passing that grants control over the OASIS to its winner. *Philip Zhao as Sho / Zhou, a Gunter and one of the "High Five", an 11-year-old in reality. *Win Morisaki as Daito / Toshiro, a Gunter and one of the "High Five". *Hannah John-Kamen as F'Nale Zandor, the head of IOI's operations in the physical world, as well as their indentured servitude programs. Trivia *The music will be composed and adapted by Hans Zimmer and Jeff Williams while additional music will be from Lorne Balfe, Harry Gregson-Willaims, Vince DeCola and Alex Abraham. The themes from Alan Silvestri and Harry Gregson-Williams will be provided for Wade and Ruby. *The film utilzes both RWBY and RWBY Chibi to have the original vol 4 RWBY models in the Oasis while the Chibi RWBY models in the real world. Gallery Category:RWBY Category:KirbyStarWickett Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Action Category:Sci-Fi Category:CGI Animation Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Ready Player One Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Captain Underpants